pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LastationLover5000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pika-Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Unknown color light page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ten Tailed Fox (Talk) 07:34, December 30, 2010 RE:Starting Town Yes, Eden Town, and go ahead and upload the pics. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 00:00, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : Love them! I'll add them ASAP. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 00:11, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :: He's a Dragon-type Pokemon trainer. The extras you see are Pokemon he caught before he became a Gym Leader and are with Professor Elm. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 00:58, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: You can begin whenever you want and you can portray the Professor in your own stories. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:05, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :::: Well not really, but using legendary Pokémon should be rare. Two trainers having the same type of Legendary Pokémon should be even rarer, so please refrain from it if possible. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:29, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Looks great so far. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:38, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Aha can you help me on the template on Pokefanon? It wont come out right on this w:c:poke-fanon:Gale Region--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 01:55, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :The Tabs that say "League, Pokedex, Anime, and Games" dont show up, they are the same color as the rest of the template and i cant fix it :(--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 02:03, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I see that were using the badge images I gave you back on Poke-Fanon, Your Welcome :-p, This wiki is gonna be fun. Less cluttered than Poke-fanon--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 04:08, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Aha, you should battle me in Snivy, I choose you!, It'll be your snivy vs my eevee (I'll only use 1 form)--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 04:44, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Badges I have them ordered on Hora's page. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 04:06, December 31, 2010 (UTC) RE:Gym Leader I'd prefer to make the Gym Leaders. However, like the Professor, you will be Rping as both them, and your characters, until you get to my character that is, and then you will Rp with me. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 22:20, December 31, 2010 (UTC) do me a favor hey aha, can you add the location template to both Aesir Island and the Hora Battle Frontier? and if you want you can pick a facility to be the brain of I'm opening it up to the wikia one per user, each with its own flare so its challenging and fun.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 21:19, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Lugia Sure, Aha. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 04:39, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Pokeparadise Thanks for moving it. I don't know where's that "e" letter on my keyboard. Anyways, my character, Hitomi, can he challenge Gym leaders and if, when? <<-Rage->> 19:29, January 13, 2011 (UTC) The story I'm going to make is when Hitomi is 11. His current age is 16, and then he got it. I want to make Hitomi's history about fighting trainers, not what he's doing now, so at the age of 16, he would be a strong trainer. Then I'm going to fight Elite Four, with Latios. Is that OK? <<-Rage->> 19:41, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, then. Latios and Latias are probably my fav. Legendaries, I'd like to have him or her. I'm gonna ask him. Oh, and thanks for the edit for Hitomi. <<-Rage->> 19:47, January 13, 2011 (UTC) BTW, I just realised that one of your characters has Latios. Is it possible that 2 of theese exist? <<-Rage->> 19:55, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Aha. I am making Hitomi's Jolteon page right now and currently editing his moves. What I found out on Bulbapedia, is that Jolteon can use Giga Impact! Is this right or it works only in games. It seems ok to me that he knows Hyper Beam, but Giga Impact is kinda Giga, ain't it? <<-Rage->> 17:54, January 14, 2011 (UTC) That's great. I'll let him have only Giga Impact anyways, he has many Special attacks. And thanks, I'll fix the plural of Pokemon. <<-Rage->> 18:31, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ok <<-Rage->> 19:40, January 14, 2011 (UTC) please delete --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 17:19, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ima just switch to Silver, i kinda like Silver's image in the anime better, the sprites can stay for Ten to use.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 17:29, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Battle Frontier Character s'kay if I make one? I'm interested...I'll make the Battle Zone and the Casino, is that alright with you? =) --'''Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 14:56, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Team Rocket We need to have an RP with Team Rocket and Jason in it now that I have Jessie, James, and Meowth done. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, that will work. I'll try to work through the night to get Silus to Gardenia Town so that we can start on that tomorrow. Oh, and I just wanted you to know that you can go back to the chat. I unbanned you awhile ago, it was meant as a joke, not to permanently keep you away. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:54, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm personally fine with it; especially since you were hacked, which I think is good enough reason to use another account. I'm not on the chat at the moment, as I left when Sei did. You are welcome to come back at any time you please though. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 04:04, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Chat Aha, are you banned? You weren't on chat recently.... <<-Rage->> 19:43, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, k then. <<-Rage->> 19:48, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Aha, get on the chat. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 23:55, January 28, 2011 (UTC) : No, I just need you on so that I know when to post >_< Since you're still at school, I'll just refresh real often to make sure I see your post. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 00:12, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Battle Frontier Battle Kay, i'm finally done with the Pokemon. I'm set to go. Seeing that you're at school, kay, bring it on then. My Battle Frontier versus those two then. --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 19:46, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Suppose I can wait, seeing that I have no school today. I suppose you should do it before 4PM 'cause I have to hit the sack at that time. --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 19:54, January 31, 2011 (UTC) RE:Lyra We'll talk about it when you get on the chat. When will that be exactly? Oh, btw, I got 4 Shiny Suicune today ^^ ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 20:27, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Bad News I've got some bad news, Aha. My computer, which has been giving me trouble lately, has finally fried. I'm sure you guys must have wondered where I've been and i apologize for not letting you guys know sooner. I am sending this message via my iPad. I am sending my computer in to get fixed, but if it cannot be repaired, I won't be able to get a new one until April 30th. I can still post and such via this iPad, but it's a major pain, so when I do it will be few and far between. I need you to copy and paste this message to the chat so that he others are aware and please make sure that Sei gets it. I don't want him to worry. I will get on every now and then, again on my iPad, to check messages, so you guys can always stay in touch until I get a new computer. Thanks for your time. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Attacks Aha, are we allowed to make new attacks for Pokemon? There are many new attacks here, but all are made by admins. So, can we make new attacks? <<-Rage->> 12:13, February 9, 2011 (UTC) That's great. <<-Rage->> 19:44, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Overpowered Aha, no, you're the one that needs to shut up here. Follow the rules of physics here, you can't just do the possibility of two status afflictions just to make it 100%, that just doesn't work that way. Yes, there are moves where status afflictions can be 100%, but they are insanely inaccurate. And plus, there HAS never been a move where there are two possible status afflictions that you can inflict upon the opponent. That defies many things in Pokemon and really isn't acceptable. Seriously, even legendaries have limits to themselves. Making those moves really ruins the point. --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 20:29, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Your Legendary Pokemon Well, when I first heard you had created it, I wasn't too keen about there being a third Legendary Pokémon in our Hora trio, but after reading the article, I have changed my mind. It fits with the trio rather well and I like it a lot, because it, like Shamin and Celebi, is like the "Mew" (the nickname I give to the tiny Legendary Pokémon that have a Mew-like role in a certain region) of the Hora region. So yes, it can stay and good work on the Gym Leaders. I was worried when my computer went to pits that I wouldn't get to finish them until April, so I'm glad they're finished. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 16:25, February 14, 2011 (UTC) AHA Get on the chats! We need to discuss a future meeting between Silus and Jason. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 21:55, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Interesting Take a closer look at Speedwell Town. Tell me if you think it's a pretty good addition. Thanks ;) --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 18:42, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :It'll take awhile. --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 18:57, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Image Here you go. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 15:59, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Lumex City, Absol and RP Hey, Aha. I knw I get boring by this questions but I want to ask you if you can add Poképaradise to places of interest in Lumex City. I know I invented it, but if you do so, I'd be very thankful. Another question is not really a question, it is something I noticed. Absol, as a Pokemon is said to be a mountain pokemon. Even in games, he is found in caves and near mountains. Doesn't that mean that he should be on Mt. Hora? It is the biggest mountain, I believe. Another thing, wana do a RP with Jason. Jason vs. Hitoshi when I get my first badge. If not, It's ok. --<<-Rage->> 23:40, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, tnx. <<-Rage->> 23:46, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok again <<-Rage->> 23:56, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Fullbring Unless you literally want Aha to lose all of his powers for Fullbring and then stay that way, then I'd suggest not doing it. Raian is stuck in his human form now, because he lost all of his Shinigami powers. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 17:33, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Shipping... Aha, would you allow me to make shipping between Lexa (Silver) and Hitoshi? Won't change things at all. <<-Rage->> 17:27, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Nah, Ten forbid it. I believe that he forbid Jason and Misty shipping... I believe that Sei did too, but I'm not sure. Anyway, tnx. <<-Rage->> 21:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Blegh Mothafucka, I forgot to say. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AHA! --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 16:14, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Can't Help it Title speaks. After all, I really did think the change of image was good. Besides, I would've commented on it anyways, but you beat me to it. It's a bad idea not to be original when you rip-off characters from Pokemon (I like the new change in Jason Reid, btw). --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 22:07, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Suit yourself. I was hoping for an RP between Jason and Ray. --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 23:25, March 2, 2011 (UTC) You hate it for what reason? --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 23:32, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :well that's definitely you. I'm using it as part of my storyline anyways. --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 23:35, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Moveset template Aha, is the Moveset template changed or something 'cause it won't show on pages like Hitoshi's Starly. Any help?<<-Rage->> 13:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Realized.<<-Rage->> 14:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Lol Ah, yeah, it's kind of my fault for not telling you that I was using your character without permission >_> Well, as for Eyana...it kind of changes a whole lot on my story, but, I think I can do something about it. But, at least grab a new image or something, not just delete it =O It wastes a lot of effort you put into your good characters. But, whatever, thanks for the heads-up though. --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 23:21, March 31, 2011 (UTC) did u create this wiki and how to make a character and put it on my profile and the pokemon??? but can i do it i am asking sign on four of what Map --The Doctor (''Appointments'') 00:58, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Idk Either proxy or simply making new accounts on diff computers like someone who has no life.--The Doctor (''Appointments'') 20:51, January 20, 2012 (UTC)